


If You Could Forgive Me

by relttips



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comforting Thranduil, Crying, F/M, Face Slapping, Feels, Fighting, I really want a Thranduil, Light Smut, Like at the beginning but then shit goes down so like, Name-Calling, Not the fun name calling tho oho no, Oropher being a real dick, Protective Thranduil, Yes. I can write other things than star wars, Young Thranduil, bby, it will be ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: King Oropher finds you and Prince Thranduil in bed and it infuriates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my Tolkien obsession has really hit me hard??? And I've been reading Silm and watching all the movies so like idk??

The Prince had his lips locked on Y/N’s, sealing a deep kiss. His hands gently touched her neck as his tongue touched hers.  She lets out a soft moan, and Thranduil smirks. 

Y/N smiles. “Oh shut it.”

“Mmm, as you wish.” Thranduil’s large, warm hands traced underneath her light robe. He felt her soft skin and he let out a moan. 

Y/N touches her lover’s cheekbone, ear, down his jaw, and gently through a few strands of his long, white-blond hair. 

Thranduil was ready to take off Y/N’s robe when suddenly the door of his room slams open. 

“Get her away from him.” It was the King.  
He did not fancy Y/N, a soldier, he wished Thranduil to wed an elf of higher rank.  
The guards hesitated. Thranduil tried cover Y/N with his large frame. 

Oropher yelled at them again. Y/N immediately felt two rough hands on her arms as the guards dragged her off the bed. They force the maiden to stand up in front of Oropher. Her robe was hanging little off her shoulders, nothing was exposed but she felt glared and hated upon as Oropher’s eyes filled with hatred. 

“What do you think you are doing with this elf in your bed, my son?” The king asks turning his gaze from hers and turned to his son who stood from the bed. 

“Father! Do not harm her! She had nothing to do with this!” Thranduil spoke loudly. He treads to Y/N’s side and takes her sweaty hand in his. 

“You’d dare touch a lowly elf soldier instead of a high Silvan maiden?” 

“Yes. I would. I love her father, and I would see that I would be with her for the rest of my days instead of anyone else you bring to me.” Thranduil straightens up and squeezes her hand. 

“Thran…” Y/N tries to whisper. 

“Silence, whore!” He strikes her. She lets out a squeal as she felt his nails lightly dig into her cheek. Oropher orders the guards to drop her. 

She fell to the ground, holding her face and did not notice her prince lunging towards his father. 

“You dare lay a hand on her!” Thranduil is suddenly held back by the guards. “Get your hands… off me!” He struggled to get out if their grip. 

Thranduil wanted to kill the guards holding him, he wanted to strangle his farher, but most of all he wanted to take his elf in his arms, kiss her tears, heal her wound and take her away with him. Away from here, away from his father. He feels his knees being kicked, and he kneels on the ground, right next to where Y/N’s laying. 

His eyes grew wide upon hearing her small breaths coming out her quivering mouth. She held her hand tightly to her face. If she was bleeding he did not know. 

“Oh, Y/N.” The elf prince’s voice was laced with worry. He looked at her, his eyes were wide with a deep concern. 

“Look at her. A eleven soldier couldn’t even take a small slap to the face before she’s on the ground, sobbing like a child.” Thranduil glared at his father. “Tell me Thranduil what exactly do you see in her as opposed to all the other maidens I bring here? They are here for you, you know.” 

“None of them want to be. None of those elves want to set foot here, being forced to marry some elf prince they had never seen before. Y/N is-”

“You think you love her? You think you love this weeping snake?”

“Do not call her such names!” Thranduil could feel his face getting warm. “Her name is Y/N. She is a captain of your guard. She is my longest friend and she will be the person I marry!” Thranduil shouts. 

Y/N had finally opened her E/C eyes upon hearing what he had said. She knew she loved him. She knew. But of course there was that tiny little voice at the back of her mind that tried to prove her otherwise. Y/N places a hand on Thranduil’s thigh and looks at him. 

“Thranduil, please. Don’t do this on my behalf. Your father is right,” She hated these words. “You deserve someone else. Not me. I’m sorry Thran.” 

He looks at Y/N. “Don’t say that-”

“Enough!” Oropher raises his voice and drowns out any other sound. “Guards take her to the dungeons. Let no one see her.” 

“What? No, my king, please, forgive me. I do not want to be sent there. I’ll do anything. I beg of you!” Y/N cries as one guard takes her out of the room as the other holds her prince. She tries to ignore his desperate pleas and screams

**Author's Note:**

> fyeahthrandy.tumblr.com (yes I started a thrandy blog fight me) 
> 
> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken


End file.
